


A Series of Stories

by ThatSinfulLiar



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinfulLiar/pseuds/ThatSinfulLiar
Summary: This, as the title implies, will include a series of stories that will depict many different characters and scenarios. All of the characters in this will either be my own or, more often than not, the characters of other people from a wide array of websites.





	1. A Short Explanation of What is to be Expected

So, I have decided to take up a little writing challenge or whatever you want to call it. I decided that I want to write cute little short stories about some people's characters. I will be posting the works to Archive of Our Own so I can keep it all in one spot. Just make sure you link me to your character so I can have a reference for how they would function.  
  
I do have a list of things I will and will not do.  
  
**DOs  
** \- Character AUs  
\- Accepting writing prompts for a story  
\- Your OC x my OC ( _HUGE_ MAYBE THOUGH.) Ask for a link to my character profiles if you wish to request this.  
\- Character death  
\- Various stories with the same characters, but different scenarios  
\- And just about anything else under the sun...

  
**DON'Ts  
** \- How about we just say that we leave anything that would be marked as NSFW out of this. Okay? Okay.  
\- Canon character x OC ships. I just do not swing like that.  
\- Reader inserts  
\- "Perfect Characters"  
\- Canon characters in general. I know I will not be able to capture their personalities correctly, so just do not ask.  
\- A multi-chapter story for the same characters and scenario  
  
(These lists may have things added to them later on if I come across an issue.)  
  
I hope I can write some amazing stories in the upcoming future.


	2. P  er  f  e  ct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Richard think that life is perfect, that nothing bad could happen. However, the worst thing could happen to them, tearing them apart forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character references:  
> Richard (My Character) - https://www.rprepository.com/site.php?char=89923  
> Lux (Hikari_Yagaza (RP Repository) - https://www.rprepository.com/site.php?char=82934
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This specific story contains major character death and M x M content. Furthermore, this will serve as an example of further writings.

Richard had always been patient when teaching Lux to play the piano, and Lux was quick to learn. The pianist taught Lux for years. They were happy. Richard even began writing his own music.

 

Every other day, Lux and Richard would sit down at the piano, which Richard had bought, and enjoy one another's company while the Irishman wrote his music. Everything was perfect. At least, the two thought it was perfect.

 

It had been like any other day. Richard was sitting with Lux at the piano like usual. The pianist peacefully played a song he was in the middle of writing. His fingers jumped from one key to the next as Lux gently rested his head on Richard's shoulder.

 

"Richard?" Lux murmured

 

The pianist stopped playing and looked down at the mop of soft pink hair sitting atop Lux's head as he hummed out, "Hm?"

 

"Don't you have to head down to the bar tonight?"

 

"Oh, yeah. I do. I have an hour, though, before I have to get ready."

 

Lux softly smiled. They felt as if nothing could go wrong. They thought everything would be normal.

 

Time seemed to pass far too quickly. Before Lux knew it, Richard was ready to head out. The two found themselves standing at the door.

 

"Knock 'em dead, Richard," Lux whispered.

 

"I plan to," Richard responded before planting a gentle kiss on Lux's forehead.

 

"I'll be there at around ten," the pink-haired male muttered, "I love you."

 

"Love you, too."

 

Lux watched Richard leave, smiling. Then, he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only eight. Only two hours separate Lux and Richard for now.

 

To pass the time, Lux started to clean. He made sure to wipe away any dust that he could find. An hour into cleaning, Lux found something interesting sitting between the couch cushions. Richard had left his cell phone behind. Lux shrugged, though. He would just bring it to Richard at ten.

 

As time slowly ticked by, a small sense of unease settled in the pit of Lux's stomach. It was only one hour until he head down to the bar. Normally, Richard sent a text to Lux at this time, wanting to check on how the pink-haired male was doing. Since the pianist forgot his phone, though, the text never came.

 

Lux waited and waited for what seemed like eons. It was quarter to ten. Lux decided to head out. Carrying both his own phone as well as Richard's, Lux began to walk down to the bar.

 

On the way, Lux saw what he assumed to be a drunken car wreck. There were police cruisers and even an ambulance. He cringed at the sight of it. He could see blood splattered on the smashed front end of some sports car. Lux even spotted a body bag, which seemed to be holding a corpse inside, being loaded into the bac of the ambulance.

 

He tried not to linger on such a thing and quietly kept walking. Lux just wanted to relax with Richard. He could not shake off the uneasy feeling that kept lingering in the pit of his stomach.

 

When Lux walked into the bar, he was not greeted by the sound of Richard's music. The piano bench was empty, unnerving Lux. Usually, Richard would be playing away with a smile on his face.

 

Lux approached the bartender, who was nervously checking the clock on the wall, and asked, "Hey, is Richard in the restroom or something?"

 

The bartender looked at Lux, worried, and responded, "He never came in."

 

Immediately, the pink-haired male went pale and felt sick to his stomach. Without a second thought, Lux ran out of the bar in a panic. Fear flooded his system with dread slowly leaking in.

 

He ran back to the scene of the accident. The wrecked car was being towed, and the ambulance as still there. There was little police present, though.

 

Lux tried to run over to the ambulance, but a police officer stopped him. Immediately, Lux was infuriated.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come any closer," the officer stated.

 

Responding with a question, the pink-haired male asked, "What happened here?"

 

"A car was speeding through a red light and collided with a pedestrian, who was killed on impact," the officer replied, "We have no idea who the victim is."

 

"Let me see them! I might know who it is!"

 

Seeming hesitant, the officer looked over at another officer who was listening in on the conversation. There was a simple nod from the other officer, and Lux was quickly led to the ambulance in silence. He was greeted by a lone body bag sitting in the back of the ambulance.

 

Lux's heart sank when the body back was partially zipped open. He saw a face that he knew all too well. There, in the bag, was Richard. The pianist looked like his blood was just drained out of his body completely. Richard was so pale.

 

Lux reached out and gently caressed the corpse's face. Richard's skin was ice cold. The pianist looked peaceful, though. Lux, on the other hand, was not peaceful in the slightest. He was sobbing at this point. He had lost the most important person in the world to him.

 

It was a bright, sunny day. Lux was peacefully cleaning. He was rather relaxed as he listened to the gentle sounds of nature coming from his phone.

 

He was cleaning the piano with nothing more than a rag and a bottle of cleaning solution. It was the first time he cleaned the piano in years, the first time he has even touched it after so long. He was barely even paying attention to what he was doing.

 

The next thing Lux knew, he was picking up papers that were scattered next to the bench. He paused when he saw what those papers were. It was the song Richard was writing before he was killed. Lux's eyes watered when he saw the familiar notes on the paper.

 

He quickly found himself sitting on the piano bench, arranging the papers in the proper order. As if by insinct, his fingers began to dance across the keys while his eyes were busily scanning every note. A wonderful melody filled the room for the first time in years. While the music itself was upbeat, carefree, and almost romantic, Lux was crying, his tears were dripping off of his chin.

 

Then, the notes came to an abrupt and. Silence reigned. The piece was just like Richard.

 

It was far too short.

 

 

It was not complete.

 

 

It ended abruptly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yet, it was perfect.


End file.
